worldwrestlinginsanityefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanitymania 7
Insanitymania 7 is the annual Insanitymania Pay-Per-View that took place on April 22nd, 2012 in Las Vegas, Nevada in the United States. Patricipants Wrestlers * Jacob Cullen * Kira * Anthony Analog * Mr. Aaron Firovanti * The Green Teabagger * J.D. Mayfield * Gideon Symonus * Mason Case * Markus Ramius * Blake Bishop * Mega * Jim Johnson * Hellsinger * TMJ * Alexander Phoenix * Wolfchild Staff * Cotton McKnight * Pepper Brooks * Buddy Shanks * Captain Morgan * Jose Cuervo * Jim Beam * Midget * Jack Daniels * Boots * Pick Natrick * Roger Skeets * The World's Finest Hotties * Dennis Stamp Events Match 1: Jacob Cullen versus Kira for the Utopian Championship Kira won the Battle Royal on March 20th TNT (2012) to be Jacob Cullen's opponent. Jacob Cullen chose to defend the Utopian Championship first on the April 3rd TNT (2012). Jacob won by making Kira tap out to the Breaking Dawn. Match 2: Anthony Analog versus Mr. Aaron Firovanti Grudge match, Mr. Aaron Firovanti helped ensure Anthony Analog would lose his rematch against Wolfchild for the World Heavyweight Championship. Aaron assaulted Anthony before the match even began, referee Jose Cuervo getting involved at one point. After the match actually started Analog managed to get the pin after hitting Avalanche Threshold Frequency, only to get assaulted further after the match before still managing to walk out. Match 3: J.D. Mayfield versus The Green Teabagger for the Hollywood Championship in a Hardcore Roulette Match Due to J.D. Mayfield failing to name a challenger when requested The Green Teabagger was named to be his opponent. TGT decided to make the match the first ever Hardcore Roulette match. A cage match was the result, Greeny getting the pinfall after hitting Mint Berry Crunch off of a fish slap by Midget. Match 4: Mason Case versus Gideon Symonus in a Falls Count Anywhere Match Gideon Symonus previous injured Mason Case at the All Out Riot (2012). Gideon got the pinfall after interference by Victor Hamilton Pendragon and hitting Oblivion. Victor and Gideon attacked Mason after the match but Markus Ramius then appeared to stop Gideon's assault. Match 5: The Merchants of Death versus The Dominant Species for the World Tag Team Championship The Dominant Species won a four-way tag match on the April 3rd TNT (2012) to become #1 contender for the titles. Jacob Cullen to have this match be his second one of the night. The Merchants retained their titles by Mega getting the pinfall on Blake Bishop after the Merchants hit Disembowlment on him while Jacob was down from a Spear to End All Spears. Match 6: Hellsinger versus TMJ in a Falls Count Anywhere Match Grudge match, TMJ and Hellsinger have been feuding ever since their match on the January 10th TNT (2012) had no conlusion. Hellsinger got the pinfall after hitting Dark Hour. The Main Event: Wolfchild versus Alexander Phoenix for the World Heavyweight Championship Alexander Phoenix won the All Out Riot to earn his title shot. Alexander won by getting the pinfall after hitting the Epic Fail on Wolfchild with few minutes left in the match's alloted time. Conquences * Mr. Aaron Firovanti continued his feud with Anthony Analog * Markus Ramius returned. Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:Insanitymania